Transformations
by Storylover4life
Summary: Set after Dead Reckoning. Sookie deals with what she's learned, with two unexpected guardians. But can Eric win her trust back? *Spoiler Alert for all books* M for later chapters and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I dont own anything, just playing with the characters. This story starts right at the end of Dead Reckoning. O and I borrowed Alan Ball's version of Lafayette because I love that character's guts. *laughs* Im putting it as M for the later chapters and language. This will eventually get to S/E but I kinda want to make Eric suffer, just a little, cuz hes being a little dumb and needs a stupid smack to the head. And I'm gonna jump POVs. I just think it's more fun that way. So read it, review it. If ya think of something interesting you'd like to see in this story line, let me know, I love fresh ideas. (It's not beta'd so all the mistakes are mine.)

Chapter One

**SPOV**

I took my morning coffee out onto my porch to enjoy the sunshine and do some hard thinking. The past few days I'd been running on pure instinct, with no thought as to how it all would affect my future. Well, why worry about the future when you're not even sure if you're going to have one, right? But I survived the whole mess, so now I had to deal with the consequences.

The good news is both Victor and Sandra Pelt are no longer issues. But Victor's death left more questions than it answered. Would Felipe retaliate? Who would take of Victor's job as regent of Louisiana? Would Eric be punished for killing the king's man?

And what about Eric? I knew that Eric didn't tell me everything, that's understandable, given how much he's actually involved with. But to keep his 'arranged marriage' from me? I could help feeling betrayed…again.

Bill, Quinn and, now, Eric. I had to shake my head and remind myself that I wasn't trying to have a pity party, just trying to get my thoughts in order.

I really did need to take Pam's advice and start truly looking out for myself. I sighed, thinking of all the problems that lie ahead of me. I really can't put my trust in Eric anymore, not with the possibility that he may be giving up his area to marry a queen.

You know, after he set me aside, not unlike Bill was planning to do when the vampire-ho, Lorena, gave him a call. (Well, she did torture him and I staked her but Bill's motive was still to pension me off like a kept mistress.)

I felt the wave of anger roll over me that always accompanied that memory. I had given Bill everything I could. My heart and my body and my trust but he'd been more than ready to abandon me when a pretty vampire came along.

And here I was again. Different vampire boyfriend, different vampire ho, same story. But now, I had a little warning so I get to watch as Eric chooses between me and this other woman. Yippee. And when he did leave, I would be unprotected. Any vampire could come and try to force me into being their little telepathic pet. That thought made my stomach turn. There had to be some way for me to be able to just be my own, without the constant fear that I would be scooped up by the next powerful vamp that came along.

Then there was the fact that Merlotte's had been slowly losing business. If Sam lost much more he would have to shut the place down. I'd already dipped into my savings to help him out. But I had my own bills, things that I really needed. A new car was on the top of that list. My old Malibu just hadn't been the same since I'd run over Sigebert to save both Eric and Felipe's asses. That made me really bitter.

Something had to give.

I jumped when I heard my phone ringing inside the house and I was tempted to just let the machine get it, but I wasn't sure if Dermot was home, so I rushed to grab it, just in case. "Hello?"

"Morning, Sookie. Sorry, if I woke ya." It was Alcide and he sounded tense and little angry.

"No, I was already up. What do you want, Alcide?" I asked tersely. I still hadn't forgotten coming home to find him in my bed, his smooth attempt to try and seduce me helped along by Amelia and Claude.

"Jannalynn told me about what happened with Sandra Pelt."

"Super." I really wasn't sure where this conversation was going and I wasn't about to say more than what was needed to get him off the phone.

"The pack owes you thanks for stepping in before Jannalynn got shot." He said with a large side of grudge.

I really couldn't stop my impolite snort, "Really? Cuz I'm the only reason that crazy bitch was here in the first place."

I heard Alcide sigh. "No, Sookie, you weren't. Debbie went after you because of me; you had to do what you did to her to defend yourself. Any sane person can see that. And from what I hear, you've had other run ins with the Pelts and made them a fair deal. Sandra was just as crazy as Debbie and looking to blame someone."

I was stunned. I'd always thought that on some level Alcide truly did blame me for have to kill Debbie, but I guess he was too busy blaming himself. "Either way, no thanks needed. And I really do hope Jannalynn is ok."

It was Alcide's turn to snort. "She was fine by the time she got home. If it were slightly different circumstances I think she would have enjoyed herself."

Oh, yuck. Sure, I'd ended up killing people but I could never have enjoyed myself. "Is there anything else you wanted Alcide?"

"Are you still with Eric?"

Oh, joy. The million dollar question. Am I? Are we? "That's really none of your business."

I could almost see Alcide jaw tensing in the silence. "I want to take you out, on a date. Look, I know we've both changed but there's something here-"

"No, Alcide, just no." And before he could say anything else I hung up.

I shook my head before I went to get ready for work. I still had no idea what I was going to do but until I had a clue I needed to just lose myself in a normal routine.

When I pulled up to Merlotte's I could already tell that it was going to me a slow afternoon. Only Jane Bodehouse's car was out front. I smiled to myself thinking that one side benefit of killing Victor was that maybe, Vic's Redneck Roadhouse would have to close and Merlotte's would pick up again.

I was walking to put my stuff in Sam's desk when Lafayette caught my eye, "We's dead in here today, hookah!"

I gave him the brightest smile that I could manage, "I'm sure it won't be like that for too much longer."

Lafayette gave me one of his long, dissecting looks. I knew that he was seeing right through my façade (Thank you word of the day calendar). "You come talk to me, go tell Sam you're here then get your little white ass back here, you feel me?"

I almost told him no, that I was fine. But what I really needed was someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge me. Lord knows, Lafayette was the last person to look down on anyone. So I nodded.

After throwing my stuff up and freshening up Jane's drink of the day (whiskey sour) I walked back into the kitchen. All Lafayette had to do was nod at me and it all came tumbling out. Well, most of what was wrong any way. By the time I finished, I was sitting on the floor crying my eyes out. All Lafayette had done was listen, occasionally ask me to explain something. Then he knelt down in front of me, so I had to look him in the eyes. "You's been holdin' way too much in, for way too long, baby girl. It's 'bout time you broke."

He didn't say it in a mean way. Just matter of fact. And he was right. I had been holding on to too much. And now I was sitting here on a kitchen floor, broken. So I just leaned in and hugged him. Needing to feel the reassurance that I was still alive.

After a few minutes of Lafayette just quietly holding me, he pulled back and said, "Now, doll face, yous gotta build yourself back up. That's the point of break downs ya know, the rebuilding that happens after."

"How? How do I even start?" I started sobbing again, feeling so lost.

"Girl, you start with you."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Lafayette just looked me in the eye, and in a matter of fact way said, "Before you can start taking on everyone else's shit, which you always do, Sook, you gotta get yours handled. You know why all them want you." He tapped my forehead gently. Lafayette had never doubted my ability. "Yous got something they want, they need. That makes you the power, not them."

I shook my head, thinking of all the things they could do to me. "Them threats they toss at you like Mardi Gras bead in the French Quarter, shouldn't mean shit to you."

"But they can kill me before I even have a chance to blink!"

"Then why ain't you dead?" He put his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eye again. "They sure could kill ya. Don't mean they will though. Cuz then, theys don't get nothin outta you. You's the power, baby girl. Think about that."

"Ok, I'll think about that. What about Eric? What do I even say to him?"

Lafayette got up and started making me something to eat while he said, "Psssh, hookah, what about his crazy ass?" He pointed to me with the tongs he was using to grab lettuce. "You tell him what I'm about to say and I swear for God I'm gonna cut your pretty hair while you sleep and make a wig but sound like to me… That's a man whose clean forgot how to keep a real woman. Sure, he can get any girl he wants. That's cuz he's hotter and richer than the devil. But can the man keep the smart ones around?"

"So, what, I just walk away from him?" Oh, God, could I even do that?

He looked at me for a minute. I think he was gauging what to say, I could have picked it out of his brain, but that would be so rude. So I just waited until he said, "Maybe. If the two of yous can't find a way to meet in the middle. If you can't make yourself be happy with what he can give, then yea, you walk, hell don't walk girl, run. Cuz staying a relationship that's all secrets and bullshit ain't even really a relationship."

I just sat there, numbly staring off into space trying to process everything he just said. Was he right? I let my thoughts run wild while he continued to make me a nice chicken salad. When he was finished he handed it to me and said, "You think. You think about you and the rest fall where it may."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**EPOV**

I rose about half an hour before true sunset... I almost, impulsively checked the bond with Sookie, before I remembered that it had been cut. I felt its absence like a blade in my stomach. I missed knowing how she was feeling, where she was, if she was safe.

I grabbed my phone with an internal growl, already knowing what to expect. There is was, the email from Felipe's day man, informing me to expect the kings tonight at 11:30 to answer questions regarding the death of his regent. I had known when we killed Victor that De Castro would have to come to us, if nothing more than to reassert his domain. Pam and I had briefly discussed what needed to be said when this happened. In all the basics, we would be truthful. Victor had come to my club to enjoy and evening of Bubba's singing and a fight broke out between his people and my people. We had all the area vampires backing up our story, even those that were supposed to be loyal to Victor.

The big question was who would be named regent in Victor's place? No one other than Victor stood out as a leader, but then again Victor had made sure of that. I know that Felipe will not trust anyone under my command, not after what happened.

And then there is the nagging problem of the queen of Oklahoma, Freyda. With her incessant reminders that we are arranged to be married. She thinks it is a good match and is anxious to have it finalized. On the one hand, a marriage to her would solve a myriad of my problems. I would no longer be under the rule of another and I would be in a better position to protect… Sookie.

I laughed, grimly. Oh, yes, marrying Freyda would help me protect the one thing that I would surely lose by marrying her. How tragically poetic.

"Pam." I said quietly, knowing she would hear me. We had ended up resting in Fangtasia's basement after supervising the cleanup. She appeared in front of me, silently.

I waited for one of her casual, snarky remarks and felt odd when none came. She just stood in front of me, waiting for her orders. This was very un-Pam like. "We need to alert the area vampires to be here at 10 to prepare for the kings questioning. Also alert the staff that we will be closed, and make sure we have enough blood to keep everyone happy, since we won't have live donors."

"Yes, Master." Pam said and turned to leave. There was a tone in her voice that I hadn't heard in decades. I stopped her before she was out of sight.

"I thought we had resolved our issues, Pamela."

Though she had stopped, she didn't turn to look at me. She stood facing the door that lead to the clubs main floor. "I'm sure you did, Master."

"What would you have me do?" I roared. I hated hearing that tone of detachment directed at me. It was a sure sign that a storm was brewing beneath the surface.

"Release me." She said so quietly, I almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Master, release me. When this meeting is over release me."

I sighed. The past several weeks had been very difficult on her. In this moment I could see all her pain in her eyes. Perhaps sometime apart would benefit us both. We had been at each other's throat of late. But I would miss her company. I would miss her. "Very well."

I watched her walk out the door and released a sigh. Everything I had was falling apart.

I reached for my phone again, needing to call Sookie, needing to hear her voice, have her soothe me. The meeting with Felipe gave me enough of an excuse to call. I waited, impatiently, as her phone rang and rang. Voicemail, of course, would the damn woman never answer her phone. "Be at Fangtasia by 10. De Castro will be here to deal with Victor's death." I almost hung up but had to add, "All is well, lover, do not be afraid."

I walked to my office, I had much to think about but my phone rang. I couldn't help the surge of hope that it was Sookie, but of course it wasn't. "Good evening, Majesty."

"My dear Eric, I've told you to call me Freyda."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to find a neutral topic. "How are you this evening?"

"Oh, quite well, since I've been regaled of your prowess in battle, my intended."

"Ah, so I assume that you have been made aware that Victor has been ended." There must be a spy in my circle. How else would she know this so quickly?

"Oh, yes, the news was quite pleasing. One less road block to our union."

"There are still other issues, Majesty." I was trying to stall. We both knew it.

"Eric, I understand your reluctance. But truly you can bring your telepathic pet and child." She was trying to sound coaxing. I hated when women did that.

"I just need more time. I must deal with the issues left from Victor's demise."

I heard the unnecessary sigh of impatience. "Very well. We shall speak again, soon." With that she disconnected.

A decision needed to me made. And soon. She would not buy the stall tactics forever.

Pam entered, without knocking, which was a little more of her normal behavior, so I let it slide. She had changed into her favorite lilac track suit, if she weren't so pale she could easily pass for a normal housewife. "Sookie will arrive as requested, Master."

That caught my attention more than anything. "She called?"

Pam's face remained classically impassive. Like she was stone. "She called me, yes."

"Why did she not call me?" I hadn't even realized that I asked that question out loud until Pam answered, in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"I'm sure I have no idea why, Master."

"Pamela!" I growled.

She just gave me a level look. "She called after she left the shifter's bar and asked me to tell you she would be here, as requested. Then she hung up. She was quite abrupt."

I said nothing as Pam turned at left my office, slamming the door behind her. It was moments like this that I deeply regretted the severed bond. If we still had that connection I could sense her mood, send her some form of reassurance. As it was, I was powerless. With that thought, I flung my desk against the wall and howled with rage.

I just sat in silence after that, until I heard the others arriving. I heard Bill and Bubba as they passed by my office door.

"You sure Miss Sookie's okay? I smelled a lot of blood out by her house." Bubba was asking Bill nervously.

I was out of my door in an instant, glaring at both men, "What do you mean, Bubba?"

My sudden appearance startled the poor simple vampire more than Bill, who answered, "He was just telling me, again, about the blood he smelled near Sookie's house." He gave me a calming look, "None of it was hers, Eric."

I nodded and went back to my office and searched through the wreckage of my desk for my phone. The call to Sookie just went straight to her voicemail. Infuriating woman.

Pam entered ten minutes later, again without knocking. "Everyone is present."

With the door open I could catch the faintest scent of my sweet Sookie. I nodded to Pam as I passed her to go out the bar. I couldn't help but search out Sookie in the small crowd and had to bite back a snarl when I saw her standing next to Compton, smiling in a tantalizing yellow dress. She looked like a ray of sunshine and she barely spared me a glance as I walked up to her. "Hello, wife."

Bill nodded to me, understanding the message, Sookie is still mine. And he went to join the other. "You look positively radiant this evening, lover." I leaned in to breathe in her delicious smell.

All Sookie did was snort. "Let's get this over with."

I sighed, internally. Her mood had obviously not improved. None of this evening would be easy, it seemed. I lead Sookie to a chair where I could easily see her and she could be protected by me, Pam and Compton, if it came to that. "De Castro will be arriving within the hour; he is coming to question us about the event leading up to Victor's death. Please be respectful while being as honest as possible."

I heard the door slam open and then Felipe's voice. "That's good to hear, Northman, as I detest lies."

Then the King came into the room, followed by several armed guards. He walked until he stood directly in front of Sookie's seat and too my astonishment, greeted her first, "My dear, Miss Stackhouse, it has been too long."

I had to watch silently as he brought one of her hands to his lips. I hated that he was touching her. But now was not the time to make waves. He continued to speak to her as if she were the only person in the room. "I trust that you are well?"

Sookie blushed prettily and said in a voice just above a whisper, "I am now, sir. Thanks to Eric and everyone else here."

I wished she could have felt the surge of pride I felt at her words. She is magnificent.

Felipe looked at her steadily. "Come, Miss Stackhouse, we will go to your Mr. Northman's office and you will tell me your tale, hmm?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I still dont own anything. I loved all my reviews! They make my day. So here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think!

Chapter Two

**SPOV**

I was on my way home from work when I heard my phone ringing. I didn't even bother glancing at the display, I knew who it was. Eric. I also knew that he was the last person in the world I needed to talk to. So I just let it ring.

I walked up my back porch steps and was suddenly wrapped in, what can only be described as, a bear hug by Dermot. "Hello, my niece. I have almost finished the work upstairs. It is wonderful to have something useful to do!"

I couldn't help but smile at my great uncle's childlike happiness. "That's great Dermot! I can't wait to see what you've done to it."

He smiled and then hugged me again, before bouncing back up the stairs to what used to be the attic. While I went to my room and listened to Eric's message. Great. So much for space. 'All is well', my ass. Things were so far from well they weren't even on the same planet. I couldn't bring myself to call him. If I heard his voice the shield of numbness I'd had for most of my day after talking to Lafayette would fall and I would crumble. I dialed Pam's number instead.

"What?" That Pam and her wonderful phone etiquette.

"Hi, Pam."

"Sookie, what can I do for you?" She asked sounding bored out of her mind.

"Just tell Eric that I'll be there." If she wanted to be rude, then I could be rude right back. I almost closed my phone when I heard her say my name again. "Yea?"

"You and I, are we…friends?" She asked in a voice just above a whisper.

I had to think about it for a second; I didn't want to lie to her. "As close to friends as we can get, Pam. Why?"

"This is good. I will tell Eric that you will be here."

So much for a straight answer. I should have known better than to even hope for one. "Whatever." Then I hung up.

I glanced at the clock, I had just enough time to shower and get ready before I needed to leave if I was going to be there on time. Yet one more of my nights ruined by vampire drama.

After a long, hot shower I decided that I was going to wear my little yellow sundress. It was nice enough and more importantly, it made me feel just a little bit happier. Like I was wearing a little bit of sunlight. I called up to Dermot before I left, to let him know I would be gone for a little while. No point in worrying him with where I was going and why. Then I set off to Fangtasia.

While I was driving I pondered Pam's odd question. Were we really friends? It was hard to wrap my mind around the concept. But I suppose in some bizarre way, we were friends. I'd saved her life and she had gone against Eric to try and warn me about his whole arranged marriage thing. Even though he had commanded her to keep silent on the subject and even resorted to violence to ensure her silence. Doing that was a big deal in the vampire world. Going against your maker. She really had tried to warn me.

I couldn't hold back the sigh, I really didn't want to do this, and I didn't want to be anywhere near this mess. Especially with the question of Eric's choice hanging in the wind. I remembered what Bill had said about letting Eric choose for himself. Not asking questions and not pushing the subject. Truly, even if I did have it in me to push against this, Eric would still put himself first anyway. I just needed to do the same. And do what was best for me.

I pulled into the parking lot at 9:45, out of habit I almost went to the employee door but stopped myself. No, I'd rather not have to walk by his office, I'd rather he and I be in a room with a large crowd to make sure that we didn't start talking about all these things. When I knocked on the main door Pam immediately opened it. She was in her normal clothes tonight, which didn't do anything about making her look less scary, if she had half a mind to scare a person. "Hello, my telepathic friend."

"Hey Pam." I tried to walk by her, but she stopped me by gently grabbing my arm.

"I will warn you before you go in, that Eric is in one of his moods. I heard furniture being thrown in his office and I highly doubt it was with the purpose of redecorating." If it had been any other circumstances, I would have found the way she said that hilarious.

All I could manage was to give Pam a look and say, "Not my problem."

Pam smiled a rare and genuine smile. She looked… proud. "Good."

I just walked away, wondering if this night could get any weirder. I saw Bill standing at the bar, with a bottle of blood in his hand and went to stand near him. I wasn't entirely comfortable around the other vampires. "Hey Bill."

He looked over at me and I saw his fangs come out just a little. "Good evening, Sookie. You are well?"

I thought about this simple question like it was the hardest math equation known to man. Was I well? "I'm alive at least." Was all I could think to say, I'd survived two battles in as many days.

Bill just continued to look at me, "There is fresh blood around your house, what happened?"

I shook my head. I wasn't really ready to tell him about Sandra yet. And this certainly wasn't the time or place to do so, even if I wanted to. Bill's eyes stayed locked with mine and I'm sure if he could glamour me, he would. "You will explain later."

"Sure." I saw Eric walking up and I felt a little relieved that Bill wasn't pressing anymore.

Eric's greeting me with the word 'wife' made me feel a wave a nausea roll through my stomach. How could he so easily use that term with me when he was discussing marrying someone else? The compliment that followed stirred my anger. I just tried to keep my voice as emotionless as possible when I said, "Let's just get this over with."

I let him lead me to a chair, close enough to the back hallway that I could use as an escape if things got out of hand. Then I tried to listen while he told everyone what to expect.

I had to hold in my gasp when I heard the king's voice. Vampires loved their dramatic entrances, that's for sure. I was even more shocked when out of everyone in the room; he greeted me first, even kissed my hand. I tried to stay calm and answer him honestly. I was going to be as honest as I could with him. When he said he'd like to speak with me in Eric's office I saw the flash of fear pass over Eric's face.

When Felipe and I walked into Eric's office I saw exactly what Pam had been talking about. Eric's desk was on its side, with a huge crack in it, the wall looked like a bull had tried to charge through it and papers were strewn about everywhere. While I was standing there slightly horrified at the sight, Felipe just laughed. "Ah, there have been many of my offices that looked like this when I was unsure of the outcome of a situation. We vampires love to be in control."

I already knew that much, I also knew how rarely they truly were in control. But I kept my mouth shut.

"Well, let's sit, Miss Stackhouse." He motioned me to the couch while he took Eric's chair. "I understand you were present when Victor met his death, yes?"

Respectful and mostly honest. I can do this. "Yes, sir."

"Some sort of musical concert?"

"Yes, Bubba sang for us." I didn't mention that it was my idea, so we could catch Victor distracted.

"Had there been problems with Victor before last night?" Felipe asked quietly.

So I told him. I told him about Victor chaining Eric and Pam while I was being tortured. (Which he already knew, but I had never gotten to voice my complaint.) I told him about Victor sending Bruno and Corinna to try and kill me and Pam. I told him about Victor opening up clubs near other vamp businesses to cut into their profits. I told him about the fairy blood glasses and Miriam. And what Victor denying Pam's request to turn her had done not only to Pam but to Miriam's family.

Felipe was silent the entire time I talked. His face showed no emotion, he seemed to be frozen in his seat. By the time I had finished I was close to panicking, thinking that I was angering him and he would kill him. But then he smiled at me, it was almost a sweet smile. "You are remarkable, Miss Stackhouse. You never cease to amaze me. To be so honest, when most would cower and beg. My informants were correct, Victor was damaging the good will in my kingdom. And it would seem that I owe you an apology for not stepping in sooner. I had offered you my protection and then the man I appointed to be in charge of your area sets out to kill you. This was unacceptable."

I could have been knocked over by a slight breeze. I just sat there, staring with my mouth hanging open. The king stood and offered me his hand, "Miss Stackhouse, you are obviously in need of rest. I will have Mr. Compton drive you home, since you are in not state to do so alone. He does still live near you, correct?"

I nodded, dumbly and mumbled, "But my car-"

"Will be delivered to your house before you wake. I will not have you sitting through my questioning the rest, it will be quite boring and tiresome for you. Perhaps even upsetting."

He walked me back to the bar area and I heard all the quiet conversations stop. Eric stood and was in front of us in an instant. "Is all well, Majesty? My wife seems quite upset."

"I'm sorry Mr. Northman, your wife is fine, she just leaked a small amount while telling me her stories. But she is quite entertaining and passionate, you are a lucky vampire. I think Mr. Compton should take her home so we do not force her to endure the rest of this process, hmm?"

Eric nodded, but his eyes never left me, even as he motioned for Bill to meet me at the door. "Thank you, sir." I whispered to Felipe. I felt the strangest sense of relief. The battle of wills with Victor was now truly over and I have really survived.

"Think nothing of it, my dear. Northman, I will be in your office." And he turned to leave.

Eric pulled me into a quick embrace and whispered in my ear, "I will come to you when this is over, lover. We will talk."

I could think of nothing intelligent to say, so I said nothing and started walking towards Bill. I had almost made it to the door when I heard Felipe call out. "I nearly forgot, Miss Stackhouse, Russell Edgington sends his warmest regards and begs me to tell you that his pool is a most amusing stop on the tour of his house."

I just couldn't help it. I laughed.

Bill and I were almost to my house when he finally broke the silence. "The king seemed to be in high spirits."

I nodded, "He knew. He wasn't surprised that we killed Victor."

Bill seemed to take that in, "He seemed kind with you."

I thought about that for a few seconds. Felipe may have been playing nice with me but I had no doubt that he could be cold and ruthless when he wanted to be. "I think he is trying to cover his bases, Bill. From what Eric told me he's got a lot of enemies, he doesn't need to make any more."

Bill stared at me with no small amount of surprise. "That's very shrewd."

"Yea, well, I've had my thinking cap on all day, I was bound to have at least one good idea."

Bill shook his head, "Sookie, you are more intelligent than you give yourself credit for."

After a long pause, he asked me, "What have you been thinking about?"

I didn't want to poor my heart out again. Twice in one day was more than enough. But maybe Bill could help me with one of my problems. "How could I protect myself from other vampires if I was no longer considered Eric's?"

If my question shocked Bill he hid it well. "You could be mine again."

Well of course that would be his first response. "Not an option, Bill. Is there any other way?"

Bill smiled in the 'worth a shot' kind of way. "I suppose you could draw up a formal contract with the king for your services and protection. It's been done before. You would be considered part of his employ and others would have to seek his permission to use you."

"A contract?" It was so simple. I hadn't even thought of it because, well, it just seemed too easy.

"Yes. You would be protected. Any vampire that used you or harmed you in any way would have to answer to the king. And you would be paid, of course."

"Who could I get to help me do something like that? I don't think my lawyer can really handle something like this, he works out of his living room." I laughed at the thought of me explaining this to my hometown lawyer.

"Cataliades. He is the best."

And he was my 'sponsor' to boot. How amazingly fortunate.

We pulled up to my house and Bill got out to walk me to my door. True southern gentleman, through and through. But it was awkward when we were both standing by my door. Like a normal couple would at the end of a date.

"Sookie, I will earn your trust back." And he kissed me. Not a gentle brushing of the lips. But a hungry, demanding and passionate kiss.

I responded to it. It's kind of hard not to when someone kisses you like that. But I pulled away after a few seconds. Bill cupped my cheeks in his hands, "I am not sorry for that. Not when kissing you, touching you, makes me feel so alive. Please remember that."

He didn't give me a chance to say anything back before he zipped to his car and drove away. Well, damn. It seemed that word was getting around about Eric and I possibly being over and the men folk were just getting in line.

I couldn't think about that now, I had a demon, lawyer, sponsor person to get in touch with.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**EPOV**

Felipe allowed me to sit in on the rest of the interviews. Everyone said nearly the same thing but when asked about personal issues with Victor, the picture of the man got clearer and clearer. Victor had inspired very little true loyalty. Those that supported him did so mostly from duress.

We finished around 2 in the morning, Felipe and I sat in my office alone. I was silently waiting for his ruling and he seemed to be giving it a great deal of thought.

"I once had such high hopes for Victor, but it seems he become power mad. Pity. Though, I agree with your actions, Mr. Northman, I must punish you somehow for this little rebellion, no matter how well intentioned it was."

"I understand, Majesty." I had expected this and I would accept whatever punishment he laid out. Well, except for final death.

"There were 10 people in Victor's party correct?" He asked suddenly.

"I believe so, sir."

"Well then, I think that for every vampire killed, we will set the head price at $20,000 and for each human, $10,000. Half of this payment will go to me, as I was Victor immediate superior and the other half shall go to you Miss Stackhouse, as payment for the injuries she received due to Victor's malice and negligence while she was under my protection."

I was floored. Not only at the leniency of De Castro's ruling but with the recognition he was giving Sookie. "Yes, sir." I somehow managed to choke out.

The king gave me a hard look, "I do this, Viking, because my underling caused an overwhelming amount of damage, while allowing those around him to believe it was on my orders. Also, for the potential PR nightmare I could have had on my back if Miss Stackhouse had gone to the council with this. I am a fair king and I need my subject good will to remain as such."

Felipe was an intelligent man. He offered leniency in exchange for renewed loyalty. We quickly worked out the details. I wrote him a check, and he wrote Sookie a check, along with a quick note explaining why she was receiving it. He laughed when I told him that she wouldn't take it otherwise and called her a 'delightful creature'. It was such polite business compared to the brawl that had happened two nights ago. Sometimes life is funny that way.

Felipe would be staying in New Orleans until he found a suitable replacement for Victor and informed me that all Victor's businesses would be closed and the land sold as private lots. He had been purposefully draining money from all the areas to line his own pockets and doing very little to rebuild New Orleans, it seemed.

As soon as Felipe left, Pam appeared. "Master." She said quietly.

"Do you still wish to be released, Pam?" I asked. It was never an easy task to let your child leave. They were the only people you could truly trust.

I watched her silently nod. "Where will you go?"

"I wish to remain here. I will serve my time here at Fangtasia, as all other area vampires must but I can no longer be your second."

Well, that was a surprise. I had thought that Pam would want to wander and return in a few decades when the pain of losing her human had faded. "Your terms are acceptable. I have one last thing I would wish you to do. Please return Sookie's car to her home and give her this." I handed Pam both Sookie's keys and the envelop from Felipe. "After that is complete you are released. But I will miss you, my child."

She looked at me, her eyes lined with red tears. "May I offer one thought, Eric, before I go?"

"Yes, Pam. That is if you _can_ limit yourself to just one." I chuckled. Usually when Pam had something to say, she said it. Loudly and more than once.

Her face lost none of its sincerity. "If you continue to hold Sookie at arm's length, she will walk away and into the arms of someone else."

I couldn't stop the growl coming out of my chest at the thought. Sookie is **mine**. We may be at a difficult point, but no others would dare touch her.

Pam gave me a hard stare, the look of a woman who is defending a friend. "You know I am speaking the truth. I wish you well, Master."

She bowed and disappeared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**PPOV**

I was driving Sookie's piece of shit car back to her house but I could still feel Eric's rage. I'd struck a nerve. Good. He really was losing Sookie. And the sad part is, he didn't even notice. But I was not going to be there watching as he destroyed whatever happiness he had with her. Eric may be my maker and over a thousand years old but he was still an idiotic man. You just can't fix some forms of stupid.

I pulled into my _friend's_ driveway. She really was my friend. Possibly the best friend I've had since being turned by Eric. She was brave. She'd saved my life, Eric's life, hell even the damn king owes her his life. She was honest. But kind. She was entertaining to say the least, never a dull moment with that one. And she didn't even know how valuable she was.

And someone like that deserves so much than being tossed around by other people's whims.

I was staying here to watch over my little fairy friend. If she liked it or not. I parked her car, in the spot she usually did and silently dropped her keys and envelop into the slot on her back door. Duty to Eric, done.

I set off to Compton's old house by foot. If I was going do this it would be smart to talk to the pathetic vampire Bill. I may not like him but he did love Sookie, in his own way. And he certainly wouldn't turn down another protector on her side.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow, guys, tell me how ya really feel about Bill? lol. If it makes you guys feel any better, I hate him too. But we all must admit, he serves his purposes. And there are times (at least for me) when Im not even sure I like Sookie a while lot. The one character who I pretty much have a steady affection for is Pam. But I did love you reviews, and some suggestion will be making appearances in the chapters to come... =) So keep them coming, the more you review the faster I write. Also hearing my cell phone bing all the time annoys my husband, so it's an extra bonus (to be fair his rings all the time too!)

Also, thinking about starting another story that goes back to book one, "What if Bill didn't go with Sookie to Fangtasia that first time?" Should I? Let me know what you guys think!

Still don't own the chatacters, cuz if I did a couple would be getting stupid slaps upside the head.

Chapter Three

**SPOV**

I called Mr. Cataliades as soon as I closed my door. I figured if he works for vamps he may have started keeping the same hours as they do. Wait, did demons even sleep? I thought he might still be running from whatever was chasing him when he came to talk to me last time, so I wasn't too surprised when the call went to his voicemail. "Hi, this is Sookie Stackhouse; I was calling with a few questions about maybe making up a contract or something like that for when I work for vampires, you know to protect myself. Call me when you get a chance please."

I really hoped that he could get back to soon. The sooner I got this whole thing done, the safer I'd be. Well, I'd at least have one thing to protect me in case Eric did decide to leave me. Which, when I was being totally honest with myself, he probably was going to do.

I went to my room to get ready to crawl into my bed. It would be so nice to curl up and sleep without a few of these big worries weighing on my mind. I had the lunch shift tomorrow so I would need to be up early (well, early in my opinion!) if I wanted to get anything done before work. It was kind of a relief to think about something as mundane as my shift at Merlotte's instead of some crazy vampire plot or Eric leaving me because his 'dad' arranged a marriage with a freaking queen.

Seeing Eric tonight had hurt me more than I thought it would. I was really starting to think that after everything we'd been through, I would never be able to see him the way I had before. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to see him anymore, let alone see him as my boyfriend. I really had been trying to think about it, like Lafayette had told me to after my little meltdown in the kitchen.

Eric and I always had secrets from each other. We were always keeping some parts of our lives away from the other. As much as I wanted to believe that the things we did keep from each other weren't important, all the evidence showed me the truth. Eric kept almost all of what was going on in his life a secret, until he was forced to tell me what was going on. It was really hard to think that and still agree that whatever he and I had was really a relationship. It felt more like we had built our own castle of cards that one small breeze could topple.

Well, a 'breeze' had certainly done so, in the form of Eric's maker, with a plan for his 'son' to marry.

No matter what happened now, I realized, Eric and I would never, could never be the same. We would never go back to how we had been before, pretending that everything was okay. We could only move forward from here. Now, the question I needed to answer for myself was if I wanted to move forward with Eric or alone.

I lay down on my bed and cried myself into a restless sleep. Several hours later I heard my phone ringing on the table by my bed and instinctively reach out to answer it. I stopped when I saw Eric's name on the display, I just clutched the phone to my chest and sobbed.

**BPOV**

I really wasn't surprised when my front door blew open and Pam strode in like she visited my home every night. I knew before I kissed Sookie that because of Eric's vulnerability he would also be zealous in guarding what he considered his. That didn't mean I was going to let an opportunity to show Sookie how much I still desire her slip by. Not just because of Eric, especially when he was too busy with his marriage discussions to see how much pain she was in.

I didn't even bother to stand, "I see Eric wasted no time in sending you here, Pam."

I glared at her as she quite casually leaned into the doorframe leading to my living room, looking relaxed and carefree as she sneered at me, "Now, why would Eric bother to send me to your hole, Compton?"

"Must we play these games? I kissed Sookie and Eric has sent you to exact retribution because he's too busy planning his next wedding to bother about caring for his current wife." I tried to inject as much venom into my words as possible.

But I was completely taken aback when let out a surprisingly girlish giggle before plopping in the seat across from where I was, "Of course you kissed my little friend, Billy- boy! I would think you completely impotent, as well as useless if you hadn't."

I simply stared at her, trying to process what she just said. "Are you trying to tell me that Eric is unaware of what happened?"

Pam actually indelicately snorted, "Compton, do you truly believe that if Eric was aware of your amorous overtures toward his wife he would waste any time appearing here, himself, to make you beg for the final death?"

I actually did have to smile ay her point. While most vampires are quite possessive of their humans, Eric was ruthlessly so. I had seen how he handled Sookie dating others, myself included. He had destroyed countless desks, shelves, entire rooms during those times. And that was all before he had an actual claim on her. "Fair enough. But then I am at a loss as to why you are here, if you aren't here to do Eric's bidding. Surely you can understand that."

"I am here because Eric is acting like a fool. And until he removes his head from his ass, where his feelings for Sookie are concerned at least, she needs to be protected. She has already suffered enough because of men's utter stupidity, yours included." She glared at me, hatefully.

I couldn't contain my disbelief. "And you're going to step in a watch over her? You have nothing but disdain for humans, beyond fucking and feeding."

I had barely gotten the sentence out before Pam leapt across the space separating us, her hand squeezing my throat and fangs bared with pure rage on her face. "Do not presume to know anything about me, you pathetic slime bag. And do not dare to disrespect my friendship with Sookie! I owe her my life; you owe her your life. You would do well to remember that, Compton, or I will take great pleasure in reminding you."

Pam released me just as quickly as she attacked; instead of sitting she paced my living room while muttering under her breath in Swedish. While I may be several decades older than her, she is Eric's child, which means that if she truly set out to kill me, I would likely be dead. "How does your Master feel about your new venture into the field of body guard? Perhaps he is using you as a spy or as another person to try and ensure Sookie remains under his control."

Pam glared at me, "If Eric knew of my plans, I'm sure your assumptions would be correct. However, since he released me they are baseless. My protection has no strings to Eric."

"He released you?" I didn't think Eric would ever do something like that. I had thought Pam would be at Eric's side for all of eternity, no matter what was going on. He trusted no one else, not even Sookie, it seemed.

"Not all makers are as cruel as yours." She said coldly, staring out my front window.

Her barb did make me wince. Yes, Lorena had been unbearably cruel. She took delight in making everyone around her suffer. While I had never seen Eric treat Pam that way, I didn't think that he would have ever let Pam leave his side. Especially now, with so much political turmoil surrounding him. "Fine, for the sake of argument, let's say that you have been released and you do actually want to protect Sookie… What are you protecting her from? And why would you bother to tell me?"

She finally resumed her seat, looking almost relaxed again. "I'm telling you this because I happen to know you watch her. It borders on stalking, actually. Your scent is constantly around her home, her work and almost any other place she goes. It's quite obsessive, Bill. And let's not forget, your dear friend Bubba. How often does he patrol the woods near Sookie's house because you ask him to?"

I held back my retorts about someone needing to watch over Sookie because obviously Eric is incapable. I just waited for Pam to continue. "As to what she needs protection from… it would be easier to list the things that don't want to harm her. She attracts danger from all sides, simply by existing. And I am tired of having to rush in and save her pretty little ass at the last minute simply because she and Eric are too busy fighting to see all the threats until it is too late. I like my friend and prefer she remains alive and intact. Wouldn't you agree, Bill? I mean, it would be no fun trying to win her and then suddenly lose her to death, hmm?"

I actually laughed at Pam's accurate assessment. She was very astute. Bluntly so, even. Sookie did seem to be a magnet for all dangerous things. "Oh, I agree. So I am to assume that you wish to, what that phrase, partner up in watching over her?"

"It would be wise. Even if I do find you loathsome and dull, you do seem to have genuine feelings for her and she can use all the help she can get."

"I find you no less revolting, I assure you. And you do know she will never agree to this… She's already trying to find way to protect herself should Eric choose to marry Oklahoma."

Pam just started to walk away, seeming to ignore my comment, when she reached the door she gave me an exasperated look, "Who said she would know about it, dumbass?"

And then she was gone, leaving my door open behind her.

**EPOV**

I slammed into my house, still thinking about what Pam said before she left. I couldn't stop picturing my Sookie in the arms of another. And every time it came into my mind, I felt my rage grow. The thought of someone else touching what is mine set my blood boiling. I shoved my fist through the wall by my television so I could try and focus. I would kill any man who touched my wife and everyone knew this to be true. And Sookie is my wife, if she admits it to herself or not. She may want to think I married her as some simple strategy but somewhere deep inside, she knows the truth. It would take more than threats from someone like Victor to force me to do something I didn't want to do.

I married Sookie because I wanted her as my wife, my mate. Was the strategy in the timing? Of course, but that couldn't change the fact that I had truly wanted it.

I paced my living room cursing my maker, Oklahoma, Victor, Felipe and, even, Pam. I had no desire to go through with this ridiculous arranged marriage. If I wanted to be a King I would take over Louisiana, not marry for a crown. But I was happy in my role as sheriff. But I could see no way out of this sham of a contract. I called my legal team for the third time, "Have you found anything?"

The young woman who had the misfortune to answer the phone choked out, "N-not yet, sir."

Her fear was so thick I could almost smell it through the phone, "Find something. Anything. You have 24 hours. Am I making myself clear?"

"Sir, the contract is air tight. The only ways out that we can see legally are by appealing to a higher power or the other party agreeing to dissolve it."

"Keep looking." I growled and ended the call. I hated lawyers.

If I was forced into this marriage, I truly would lose my Sookie. Hell, if I took Pam's word for it, I was losing her now. I was doing everything in my power to keep my woman safe and happy. Of course, I kept the less pleasant sides of my life from her! If I told her or she saw what really went on in my world she would see me as a monster.

But to know that she too keeps things from me… was excruciating. What did she not tell me? Why did she feel the need to keep things from me? Had she lost her trust in me? Did she no longer love me?

With these thoughts plaguing my mind, I began to wonder if in my attempts to protect her from basically everything, since the water fairies torture, if she began to doubt me?

Well, if she hadn't before Pam warned her (as much as Pam could since I commanded her silence), she certainly did now. I replayed the moment I saw the knowledge on my sweet Sookie's face. If my heart could still beat, I'm sure it would have been racing at that moment. I saw all the pain in her eyes, I hadn't seen that since the night she'd be attacked by a newly turned vampire in New Orleans and I force Compton to tell her his real reason for returning to Bon Temps. It broke my undead heart to know I was the cause of so much pain to her.

Oh, Gods! Did Sookie now see me along the same lines as that vile waste of eternal life? Did she now compare me to Compton in her heart?

I howled in my rage and blindly grabbed my phone again. I must speak with her, now. I needed to reassure myself that she was still there and still somehow connected to me.

I missed the blood bond more than ever, in this moment. It had bound her more significantly than simply marriage. I would have been able to feel her, know how she felt toward me. I could send her all the love I feel. She would have been able to feel my sorrow, my anguish at this entire situation.

When she didn't answer, I roared from the stabbing I felt in my chest and flung my phone at the television, shattering them both. I despised this feeling of uncertainty. I hated that she was not just physically apart from me but now, emotionally. Even without the bond, I can feel the distance.

I could stand this no longer! Tomorrow night Sookie and I would talk. Whether she wanted to or not. I would tie her to a chair and force her to listen to me if I had to. But I needed to end this silence. She could yell, scream, cry at me, anything. As long as she was somehow sharing it with me, instead of holding it in. I would not, could not lose her. I would not allow it.

**SPOV**

I woke up in the morning and dragged myself to the kitchen to make coffee. What little sleep I'd gotten had been filled with nightmares about Eric leaving me, telling me how little I meant to him and then being chased by faceless vampires who wanted to turn me into their little pet. I had woken up several times covered in sweat and shaking with fear.

I saw my car keys lying with an envelope on my kitchen floor. Felipe had been true to his word, about my car at least. I picked them up and walked to the table to open the note. I figured it would be from Eric, his way of trying to get around the fact that I hadn't answered any of his calls. But when I saw the check fall to the table, I knew I was wrong. I felt both relieved and upset that this wasn't a letter from Eric. That is until I saw the amount of the check.

My eyes snapped open and, I'm sure, nearly fell out of my head. $80,000! Why on earth was I holding a check from Felipe for that insane amount of money? I tore the letter out, desperately needing an explanation.

'_My dear Miss Stackhouse, _

_Please allow me to express my deepest apologies once again for all that has happened to you in the recent months. The enclosed check is my way of seeking forgiveness for the injuries to both your mind and body caused by my deceased regent, Victor Madden's negligence and deception. I know it does not do what you suffered justice but I do hope it affords you and I the chance to begin anew. If you can think of anything further that I can be of assistance with, please, do not hesitate to call on me. I have not forgotten the great service you did for me, on the very night we met. You are truly a remarkable woman. _

_Felipe De Castro_

_Nevada, Louisiana, Arkansas'_

If I thought I had been stunned by Felipe's kindness last night, there were no words that could describe how I was feeling now.

I couldn't help but cry with relief. In less than 24 hours I had gone from believing Felipe would be enraged to grateful to him. I had given most of my savings to Sam and here it was a few times over sitting in my hands again. And for a barmaid who knew what it was like to go without just to keep the roof over my head, it was an amazing feeling to be able to take a deep breath and know I could handle everything again.

I sat at my table with tears rolling down my cheeks for a few minutes. Maybe this would mean that Felipe would be open to talking to me about the contract issue, once I'd gotten Mr. C to help me with it. I knew I couldn't fully trust him but this was sure a welcome change from wondering if it was him or Victor that wanted me dead.

This whole situation was beginning to prove what Lafayette had said about me being the one with the power. I was valuable to them and it would be smart of me to establish a more businesslike approach to my telepathy. Instead of hiding it away and trying my best to ignore it, I should be figuring out how to use it for me, not whichever vampire I happened to be dating.

I started to wonder how Barry began working with Stan, King of Texas. Maybe, he could give me a few pointers. After all, we telepaths had to stick together. I ran to grab my phone so I could call him. After all, there's no time like now to get things done and all that.

"Hey Sookie!" He answered on the third ring, sounding really happy to hear from me.

"Hi Barry. It's been awhile, how are you?" He and I had only exchanged emails since Rhodes and sometimes I really missed talking to him. I was so thankful that I ran into him in Dallas.

"I'm doing pretty well over here. How about you? I heard you and the Viking tied the knot vamp style, how's that going?"

I felt my heart crack at the mention of my sham of a marriage. I wondered what everyone would thin when they found out Eric was planning to run off with the Queen from Oklahoma and leave me behind. "To tell you the truth, it's not going so good. He and I, well, I just don't think we're going to be together for much longer."

Barry was quiet for a minute. I guess he was picking out what to say pretty carefully. "Wow, that's hard to believe, Sook. He's been chasing after you for as long as I've known you. Are you sure it isn't just a little rough patch?"

Barry was sometimes just too sweet. I wondered how he kept that side of himself alive, while working for vampires and reading minds. "Oh, I'm pretty sure." I tried to laugh, even though it sounded hollow to my own ears. "But I didn't call to unload all my drama onto you. I actually had a couple questions I wanted to ask you about how you worked things out with Stan."

"Sookie, if you ever need to talk, about anything, I'll at least listen. You know that." He was so sincere it actually hurt. I was just so not used to people actually willing to listen when it came down to it. But suddenly, it was happening more and more. Or maybe I was just finally figuring out who my true friends were.

"Maybe, another time. I just need to think about a few things and get my head on straight and then we'll see what happens on the Eric front. I was just calling because I wondered how things are set up between you and Stan. I mean the business aspect; I don't want to know anything you don't think you shouldn't tell me." I didn't want Barry or anyone else who may hear me on his side think I was asking about what was happening in Texas. The last thing I needed was another king looking over my shoulder.

Barry laughed, quietly. "This is quite a reversal, huh? When we first met, you helped me with dealing with my telepathy and now I get to help you dealing with yours. I like it."

He was right. It was interesting what a few years could change in a person's life. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

After a little while of talking, him answering what questions he could, I had learned a lot. Barry and Stan did have a contract, he was even willing to email me a copy of it so I could look over it and get a few ideas of what o include in mine. He was so helpful and inspiring that I was actually warming up to the idea that my 'gift' could possibly be my main way of making money, instead of just slinging beers. From what Barry told me it was pretty easy and he was making more money than he ever had before working for Stan. And he had health insurance. Something I still didn't have.

We talked about other things for a few minutes before he got called into a meeting. By the time we'd finished I was running behind if I was going to go to the library and the bank and make it to work on time. I rushed through getting ready.

It was warm enough for me to wear my summer uniform that showed off my already tanned legs. I may not have a lot going on that makes me feel good about myself but I was damn proud of my tan. At least this is one thing I had over Eric's new woman. She would never be able to beat my tan! That thought made me smile to myself.

I sang all the way to the bank, feeling better and better. When I handed the teller my check I didn't need to be telepathic to know she was shocked. She looked at me, dressed in my waitress uniform with obvious disbelief. I couldn't help but let my shields down and take a peek into her mind. '_Wow, she must be some kind of special fangbanger for same idiot vamp to pay this much. Doesn't make her any better than a whore though. She's still just trash.'_

I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my face. It was my fault, I shouldn't have listened in on her. I'd already known how nasty she can be. "Can you please just deposit the check into my savings?"

She sniffed and started punching the keys on her computer. I could just catch the hint of jealousy in her mind. "Half will be available today, we have to clear a check this amount with the other bank, you know, to make sure it isn't a fake."

"That's fine." I said, matching her snide tone.

"Then you're all set." She didn't bother to smile and I caught the '_slut'_ from her mind.

And that was it. After everything I'd been through the past few months and all the stuff I already have to figure out how to deal with, I just snapped. "It's funny that you think I'm the slut, all things considered. You should really think about your own issues before you cast judgment on anyone else. 'Cuz I can count on one hand the number of men I've slept with, can you?"

I turned on my heel and stomped to my car. When I climbed in, I felt shame and pride warring for my top mood. For some strange reason, Pam's voice popped in my head saying _'This is good.'_ It made me burst out laughing. She would be proud of what I'd just done that's for sure.

Maybe, it was time I stood up for myself in more areas than just how I dealt with vampires. Well, that and find a new bank.

**A/N: **Yes, this is kind of a filler chapter, BUT next one will have some S/E interaction. Maybe an angry lemon... Review pretty please with sugar on top!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I still dont own these characters. Wish I did. I had the chapter ready to post last night BUT here in Virginia we had a huge storm pass through and my house was a minor casualty. On the upside, my four year old can say with all honesty he has a tree on his roof. =)

**Chapter Four**

**SPOV**

Work went by in a blur for me. Since Vic's had closed the entire town had started showing back up at Merlotte's. Of course, no one knew why Vic's had been boarded up so suddenly so rumors were flying all around. I'd picked up from Jason's road crew buddies that they had been hoping I would start working at Vic's because they wanted to see me in the sluttier uniform. Yuck.

But all in all it was good to see Sam's business booming again. It made me feel better about the money I'd forced in his hand. I was smiling about that when I went to his office to get my purse, Sam was sitting behind his desk in a much better mood than he had been. "It's good to everyone back, huh?"

I smiled at him thinking about how much he had relaxed in just the past two days. "Well, with Vic's Redneck _whore_house closed it'll probably stay busy for a long while."

Sam looked startled at my venomous description of the other bar, but I'm the one who had to 'see' some guys imagining me in those skimpy halter tops. I thought it was a fairly accurate nick-name for the bar. He just shook his head, "It sure did close up real fast. You know anything about that?"

I sank into the chair facing Sam's desk and took a deep breath, "I know everything about that. 'Vic' is dead, well finally dead."

Sam didn't bother to hide his surprise, "Really? He was a vamp?"

I just nodded, Sam burst out laughing. I gave him a minute to get it out of his system before I asked him what was so funny.

"People started going there because it was a _normal_ people bar. Turns out it's owned by the thing that terrifies them the most. That's damn funny."

When you put it that way, it was kind of humorous. Sam and I laughed about it for a few minutes, until he got a more serious look in his eyes. I knew he was going to start asking me the hard questions now. I tried to prepare myself, after everything Sam had done for me recently he deserved some answers. Even if I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Did you tell Eric about what happened with the crazy girl?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I don't even know if I will either. He's got enough going on without hearing about all that."

Sam looked shocked by what I said. I guess to him this sudden change about Eric would be kind of shocking. "What's goin on with you, Sook? You've been acting strange the past few days, I'm worried about you."

He was being so kind and I could tell from the odd thoughts I caught he really was worried. I didn't want to drag Sam into my personal dramas but I didn't want to brush him odd either. "Well, we had to kill the guy who owned Vic's."

When Sam tried to interrupt me, I just held up my hand to keep him quiet. I was going to do this quickly, like pulling off a Band-Aid. "Trust me, Sam, he truly deserved it."

I waited for Sam to nod before I continued, "While all that was going on, I found out Eric may end up marrying some vampire queen."

"He what?" Same was immediately on his feet, voice raised. "I thought he married you with that weird knife ritual."

I looked down at my feet trying to hide the tear I couldn't stop. "Turns out it's not too hard to break things like that off when it's with a human. Eric's maker evidently set up this other marriage, like an arranged marriage I guess."

Sam quickly walked around his desk and sort of knelt down in front of me to catch my eye. "What did Eric say about all of this? Is this something he actually wants?"

I wiped away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. I was really tired of crying over boyfriends. "I don't know. You know how vampires are, Sam. It's so hard to tell what they're feeling about anything. He just said he loves me."

Of course Sam snorted at the mention of vampire's feelings, but he did take my hand. "Ah chere, you're in a real tight spot again. If Eric does marry her, he's a bigger jack ass than I thought."

Then he hugged me. It felt so good to just have someone hold me for a minute. But with the contact Sam's mind came in a bit more clearly and I couldn't help hearing, _'So beautiful…deserves so much more…wish she would be with me.'_ I pulled away not wanting to hear anymore.

He let me go and I smiled before starting home. I was looking forward to a nice quiet night. I just wanted a long hot bath and one of my trashy romances that I'd picked up at the library. It would be wonderful to get lost in a simple love story. Boy meets girl, after some minor obstacles they realize how much they love each other and live happily ever after.

Part of me really wished my life could have been as simple as that.

**EPOV**

I rose close to sunset and my resolve to go to Sookie hardened. I really couldn't stand for this distance to continue. It was distracting and constantly weighing on my mind. I had other things that I needed to concentrate on.

I rushed through my shower, to check my email and the report left by my new day man. He had gotten a replacement for both my cell phone and television and the wall would be repaired tomorrow. He had also checked out the front of Sookie's house for the evidence of blood or struggle. Both had been present, along with the smell of Compton, a shifter (which I assumed would be Sookie's boss) and a few different Weres. What had my wife been up to?

I would discover this, along with anything else she had been keeping from me before dawn. I tried to calm the anger I felt that I now had proof that she didn't tell me everything. I had thought when she told me she didn't she was merely repaying me in kind. But to _know_ that she kept things from me… I could not stand this.

I flew to Bon Temps; I needed the time in the air to clear my head. I knew it wouldn't help if I went to Sookie with all my emotions running rampant. It would simply put her on the defensive and make it more difficult to calmly and rationally talk to her.

I landed quietly just outside the shifter's bar, deciding to just look in the window to check on Sookie, before going to her house. When I saw her standing behind the bar, pouring a drink while smiling at the dog I didn't even suppress my growl.

It was easy to see that he had feelings for her. The whelp was practically drooling at the sight of her. Was he the man that Pam thought would try to steal my wife from me? I pictured all the ways I would torture him if he laid one finger on what is mine.

I took flight again before my rage took over and I did something regrettable. I was allowing my emotions to rule without reason. I needed to regain my sense of calm before Sookie arrived at her home. Letting her see me in a baselessly jealous rage would not help me achieve her opening up to me.

I was approaching her porch when I saw a large arrangement of sunflowers sitting by her door. I snatched the card from its holder, needing to know who had sent these.

_Sookie,_

_Please forgive me for what happened when I found out with Northman had been broken. It was wrong of me to try to take advantage of you like that. I still really want to give us a shot. Just one date. Please. _

_Alcide Herveaux _

I read the note twice. I hadn't felt this level of pure anger in quite some time. Sookie is **mine**! Bond or no bond. She is my wife. And yet here I stand holding the fucking wolf's note begging her to go on a date with him? Is this what she has kept from me? Had he touched her? How had he taken advantage of her? I roared with outrage, it was loud enough to rattle Sookie's windows.

Every instinct was screaming at me to hunt Herveaux down, tear him limb from limb. Then find my Sookie and claim her all over again. I wanted to rub myself all over her gorgeous body and get as much of my blood in her that I could, so that everyone would know who she belongs to. I sped towards a large tree in her yard and while I slammed my fist into it, I imagined it was the wolf's face.

I was so lost in my rage that I didn't know I was no longer alone until Compton spoke from behind me. "May I ask what offense that tree committed?"

I turned to face Bill, fangs out and looking forward to the fight about to start. "What are you doing lurking around my wife's home?"

I watch a smirk play out across his face before he shrugged, "From what I hear Sookie may not be your wife for much longer. Should I send a marriage gift to you or your new queen?"

I lunged for Bill without a second's hesitation. I had been keeping this from him because I know he would use it as a way to try and wiggle back into Sookie's bed. I would kill him first. "You will stay away from my wife. Sookie is mine!"

In between attempting to hit me in the face, Bill sneered at me, "How does it feel to know you will lose her?"

I lost the ability to form words, in any language. All I could manage was a feral growl before I wrapped my hand around his throat. Bill did fight back as valiantly as he could manage; he was after all inferior to me in almost every way. He looked at me after several seconds, "You know if you end me Sookie will never forgive you. You may be physically stronger than me, but I have you in a corner."

As much as it pained me to admit it, the bastard was right. Killing him would be a momentary victory but it would cost me too much. I moved my face to his, my fangs were inches from his neck, making my threat clear. "Leave now, before my wife returns or I will have you chained in silver to use as my personal punching bag."

I threw him into the trunk of a large tree about a hundred feet from where I stood and felt mildly satisfied with the resounding crack. But Bill didn't leave quietly; I heard his softly spoken words. "When you lose her Eric, I will be waiting and she will be mine again."

With that the coward sped off to his home to lick his wounds in private.

I paced Sookie's drive way lost in my thoughts. What could I do to fix this? I needed to see her, my love. I needed to feel her love again. I must find a way to fix this.

**SPOV**

I saw Eric sitting on my porch as soon as I pulled into my driveway. I should have known he wouldn't wait too long to make an appearance. The sight of him made my stomach clench, my mind may not want him but my body had other idea. Traitor.

I got out of my car and made my way to the porch. I strongly considered just ignoring him but that would just be too childish. And in all honesty, I was just too tired to drum up any real emotion.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs I saw the beautiful flowers, "Eric, did you really think flowers would make me forget the last few days?"

I saw anger flash in his eyes. "Those are not from me."

"Well, who else would they be from?"

Eric's face had gone back to his usual stone mask that gave nothing away, "There's a card, read it and find out."

I just snorted, stomped the rest of the way to my door. I put the flowers on my kitchen table, with Eric following close behind me. I knew there was nothing I could say to stop him, so I didn't even bother. I went to heat Eric some True Blood before I read the card. I hoped this would show that I wasn't on the menu and I wasn't interested in having him read over my shoulder.

I read the card and had to use all my control to keep my poker face on. What was Alcide thinking? Now I had to call him in the morning and try to explain, again, that I just wasn't interested.

The microwave beeped, while I was handing Eric his blood he deliberately brushed his fingers over mine. I couldn't stop the wave arousal from washing over me. Stupid traitorous body. The last thing I needed was to have sex with Eric, no how much I seemed to want it.

With incredibly difficulty I managed to keep my voice emotionless, "What are you doing here, Eric?"

"We need to talk and last night it was too close to dawn for me to come here."

Oh, now that everything was out in the open he wanted to talk to me. It was just a little late for that to be enough to soften my resolve. "I'm not sure what's left to say. You've lied to me-"

"I did not lie to you!" Eric's calm composure had snapped in an instant.

I took a deep breath, willing myself to keep my temper at bay, "You hid something, really important, from me. That's tantamount to lying." Thank you, word of the day calendar!

"You want me to tell you everything? Even you must understand that is impossible."

I nodded sadly. I knew there were secrets that he had to keep. Just like there were some things I couldn't tell him. "I expect you to tell me things when they could have a direct effect on my life."

Eric narrowed his eyes and slowly put his blood on the table; before he stalked towards where I was I was standing. "And what of your secrets, wife? You've said yourself there are things you don't tell me. What are you keeping from me?"

I looked him in the eyes, refusing to feel guilty about what I hadn't told him. "My secrets are nothing compared to yours. Mine have nothing to do with you or your life. There's a big difference."

He took another measured step in my direction, forcing my head back in order to keep eye contact with him. "Your secrets have everything to do with me. You are mine."

His declaration just made me laugh. Not with humor or happiness, it was an empty laugh. "I am just as much yours as you are mine, Eric."

His eyes narrowed, "I do not understand, explain."

"You really don't get it do you? You can stand there and say that I am yours, when for all I know you're still in the middle of negotiating the terms for a wedding to someone else. How fucked up is that?"

"Sookie, this is not what I wanted. My maker did this-"

I cut him off before he could give me the same speech I've heard so many times before. "I'm so sick of this 'my maker made me do it' crap. Your maker is dead! You don't get to use that excuse anymore. And even if you could, it wouldn't change the conversation were having now!"

Eric wrapped his hands around my upper arms and shook me slightly, "Can you not try to see things from my side?"

I yanked myself out of his grasp; I couldn't stand to let him touch me while he was trying to justify the possibility of leaving me. "Actually, no, I can't. Or maybe more importantly, I won't. How about you put yourself in my shoes for a second, Eric. What would you do if I was even entertaining the idea of marrying someone else?"

I could hear the growl coming from Eric's chest. I knew I was striking a nerve, but continued anyway. "What if I had to set _you_ aside? Then, don't forget, consummate my marriage to someone else?"

Suddenly I was pushed up against the wall in my kitchen by a very angry Viking. He pressed his body to mine, pinning me against him. "I will kill any man who touches you. You are mine!"

Then Eric proceeded to lay the mother of all kisses on me. This wasn't a gentle, adoring kiss. This was the kiss of possession. Eric was laying his claim on me; my still traitorous body was loving it. I needed to get him off of me before I lost all sense and just said 'screw it and wrapped myself around him'. Trying to push him away was like trying to push against a steel wall. After a few more intense seconds he pulled back, "You are my wife."

"Only when it's convenient for you!" I snapped back. Hearing him call me wife was starting to sting.

Eric didn't seem to hear my outburst because he just went back to kissing me even harder, when he went to plunder my mouth with his delicious tongue, I did the one thing I could think to get his attention, I bit. Not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to sting. "You can't just come into my house to tell me that I am yours. That's not how this works."

Eric just smirked at me, "But you are mine, my sweet Sookie."

"No, Eric, I don't think I am." I looked him in the eye while I said it, so he could see how serious I was. This was the first time I had admitted it to myself but I hadn't felt like I was truly Eric's in a long while. I just had refused to let myself accept it.

I wasn't Eric's anymore and Eric wasn't mine anymore. Maybe we hadn't been since the moment his maker appeared at my window.

I thought I saw a flash of pain cross his features but it was quickly replaced with anger. "What are you hiding from me?"

His abrupt subject change threw me for a moment. How did he jump from his 'mine' speech to questioning me about this again? It really didn't matter, I wasn't about to go blabbing all my secrets to him, no matter what he said, "So much, Eric. There's so much you don't know about going on in my life. I wonder why that is? Have you been too busy talking to your fiancé to ask?"

Eric snarled at me, "Why is the wolf begging you for a date? How does he know about the bond being broken?"

I knew that behind the calmly delivered question, Eric was actually seething with rage. I had a momentary need to sooth him, but I reminded myself that after everything he had hidden from me I had no reason to explain what was going on in my life. "That is none of your business."

"The hell it isn't!" Eric roared.

I couldn't help flinching. I have ever seen Eric this upset with me. It was impossible not to feel at least a hint of fear, when someone as powerful as Eric looked like that. "I resin-"

Eric's mouth descended upon mine in a single heartbeat, stopping me from finishing the sentence that would force him out of my house.

"Don't you dare." Eric said against my lips before kissing me again. This time a little more gently while running his hands down my sides, pressing my body along his. So I could feel every inch of him.

I buried my hands in his hair and he moaned against my mouth, obviously thinking I was responding favorably to his attentions. Until I gripped his hair and yanked with all the strength I could muster. "Eric, no! I will not have sex with you."

"Why not? I know you want me. I can smell your desire, wife." He purred, nonplussed by my refusal. He turned his head to nuzzle against my jawline and neck.

"I am NOT your wife!" I screeched. I just couldn't listen to that word coming from him anymore. It was an empty title to him.

He growled again but made no move to release me from the prison of his embrace. "Please, try to understand-"

Today was just my day for snapping, first at the bank and now again. That can be the only explanation for me snapping a giant Viking vampire across the face. "No! I am done understanding. I'm done trusting people then being betrayed by them. I'm done listening to excuses. You made the choice to lie to me and now I get to make my choice."

He actually took a step back, looking a little shocked at my sudden tirade. "Your choice? What's your choice, Sookie? Compton? The wolf? The tiger? The fucking shifter?"

I was really disgusted with men and their stupid way of thinking that I always had to be romantically attached to someone. After what the men I dated had done to me I was almost ready to join a nunnery. I just stared at Eric, not bothering to dignify his attack with a response.

"This is what you do! You run! Well, I will be damned if I let you run away from me!" Eric bellowed.

If I had thought his first attack on me was bad, this one had tears springing to my eyes. It had me running through all my past relationships in my mind wondering if maybe I did run away.

I heard Eric, trying to sound more gentle, "I know you feel betrayed right now, Sookie-"

I snapped my eyes back to his, guilt and sorrow immediately replaced with righteous indignation. "Feeling betrayed is a big side effect of betrayal, you giant egotistical caveman! In every relationship I've had I felt betrayed. So excuse me for not sticking around and begging for another helping of it."

I took a deep breath, "Bill, he started our entire relationship because he was ordered to. Then was ready to pension me off so he could run around with his bitch maker. Alcide was just trying to use me to get over Debbie, the ex who tried to kill, repeatedly. Quinn disappeared for months and only showed up to explain after he helped a group of vamps kill Sophie-Ann. I may not have truly liked her but at least I knew where I stood with her. And now, there's you-"

"I have not betrayed you!" Eric yelled, while turning to slam his fist through the wall that separated the living room and kitchen.

I just looked at him and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Yet. But you're only a few steps behind."

Eric hung his head, looking genuinely hurt. I couldn't see his eyes but I would bet they were filled with almost as much pain as I was feeling. Somehow, that made me feel just a little bit stronger. "You want to marry that queen, go ahead. I won't stop you. The moment you found out about all this and made the choice not to tell me I think that's the moment you lost me."

"Sookie, I-"

"Get out of my house, your invitation is rescinded."

**A/N:** Sorry it was a full lemon. I just couldn't find a way to make Sookie hop into bed with him yet. But I do promise it will happen soon.

And at the beginning of next chapter we get to hang out with Pam while she goes to have a friendly conversation with Lala!


End file.
